


All Of Me

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song: All of Me, Ward is so in love, justdrabbles, not mine, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward is asked by Fitz about what he's doing for Skye on Valentines Day. Ward admits he has no idea yet, so they end up double dating with Leo and Jemma. Plus, Ward surprises Skye with a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This time is one of the many prompts/requests received by justdrabbles, it's adorable like most of her fanfics!  
> Enjoy folks! Leave us some love!

"So," Fitz said. "What are you doing with Skye tomorrow?"

"I don’t know yet. I’m still thinking about it. I’m not sure what she likes, though," mumbled Ward as he kept his gaze fixed on the book he was reading. He looked up when he didn’t get a reply to see Fitz crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. He mentally kicked himself for what he said.

"I knew you liked her!" exclaimed Fitz.

"I- What- I’m not- What are you talking about?" Ward stammered, shaking his head.

Fitz rolled his eyes as he sat down in front of Ward. He asked again, “What are you doing with Skye tomorrow?”

"I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"If you won’t take Skye out, I’ll take her."

"How about Simmons?!"

"I didn’t say I’d take Skye alone. If Simmons says yes, we’ll go as a trio."

"If?"

"Yeah. She prefers work over going out, really. If she says no, it’s okay. I’ll still ask Skye out. So, are you gonna make a move on her or not?"

"I don’t know what you’re taking about."

Huffing, Fitz stood up and walked away while saying, “Suit yourself, Ward.”

Ward watched as the Scot walked to the spiral staircase leading downstairs. He continued reading, but he couldn’t quite put his mind into it because a certain hacker kept on barging into his mind. Sighing, he gave up reading and followed Fitz downstairs.

-

"Hey, guys," Fitz greeted when he got down to the lab. Simmons and Skye were in front of the holotable as it projected the city of New York. "What are you doing?" he asked, standing across them.

"Just stalking celebrities," giggled Skye while zooming in on a cafe where a few paparazzi were gathered, following Johnny Depp. Fitz reached for the remote and turned the holotable off. 

"Hey," frowned Simmons. "What’s wrong, Fitz?"

"Would you two want to go out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Us two?" asked Skye, motioning her hands in between her and Simmons. "You want us two to come with you?"

"Yeah," smiled Fitz. "It would be fun."

"Don’t you wanna spend your Valentine’s Day with Simmons all to yourself?" Skye smirked, earning a playful smack on her arm from the biochemist.

"I just thought it would be fun if you came with us," Fitz shrugged. "I mean, we are best friends now, right?"

"Fitz is right, Skye," added Simmons. "You have to come with us. It would be fun!"

"I, uhh," Skye trailed off. Looking up, she saw that the duo had hopeful eyes, and who was she to disappoint them. "Sure. It’d be fun!"

"Great," beamed Simmons. Turning to her partner, she asked, "Did you already asked Agent Coulson for approval?"

"Not yet," frowned Fitz. "But- "

"I’ll go," smiled Skye. "I’ll ask AC."

FitzSimmons nodded at her as she walked towards the lab doors, only to be blocked by Ward.

"Where are you going?" he asked Skye.

"AC’s office. I need to ask something."

"Oh, alright."

"I’ll be back, guys," Skye shouted from the spiral staircase leading to the lounge of the Bus.

-

"Hello, Ward," smiled Simmons. "What can we do for you?"

"Do you know what Skye’s going to ask Agent Coulson?"

"Yeah," Simmons said. "She was going to ask if- "

"It’s a secret!" Fitz cut her off, putting a hand on his partner’s mouth. Simmons shoved his hand away and whispered to his ear, "What’s wrong, Fitz?"

Leaning forward, Fitz whispered back, “You know the plan.”

Simmons nodded at him before turning to Ward again. “I’m sorry. What was that again, Agent Ward?”

Narrowing his eyes at the duo, Ward replied, “Do you know what Skye’s going to ask Agent Coulson?”

FitzSimmons shook their head three times at the same time. “Nope. Sorry. We don’t know.”

"But Simmons!" exclaimed Ward. "You said- "

"She said nothing," Fitz cut him off. He walked towards Ward and ushered him to the door, "We have work to do. Goodbye, Agent Ward."

Ward was left alone in the cargo hold as the duo in the lab kept giggling. He shook his head and headed upstairs.

_**The next day..** _

"FitzSimmons!" Skye shouted. "I’m ready! Meet me in the cargo bay so we can go already!" She was walking through the lounge when she saw Ward pacing around, deep in his thoughts.

"Hey, Ward."

Ward suddenly looked up, startled. 

"Did I scare you, Mr. Robot Sir?" smirked Skye.

"No."

"What are you doing?"

"Just uh," he trailed off, searching for the right answers. "Just thinking of something."

"Oh. Happy Valentine’s, Ward," Skye smiled at him. And he swore that her smile could make a deserted city brighter than the city of lights. Smiling at her, he replied, "Happy Valentine’s, Rookie."

"Do you wanna come with us?"

"Where?"

"We’re going out. Me and FitzSimmons. You know.. ‘Cause it’s Valentine’s Day and all."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah," Skye shrugged, smiling. "I mean, if you want to."

"Like on a date?"

"I- uh- it’s not- uhm," stammered Skye. "It’s not really a date. Since there are three of us. So.."

"I’m not sure if- "

FitzSimmons suddenly came into sight with their arms linked together. Simmons exclaimed, “Come on! We’re gonna be late for our reservation.”

"Come on, Skye," Fitz said, walking towards her, then linked his free arm with hers.

"Alright, alright," giggled Skye as they walked together to the cargo hold. "Bye, Ward! We’ll be back later!"

Ward was left again alone in the lounge as he watched the three young members of team go downstairs. He heard the screeching of tires, then silence followed. He was startled for the second time when someone spoke behind him. “You’re stupid.”

He turned around and saw May leaning on the wall. “What?” he asked.

"It’s Valentine’s Day, Ward," May replied. "And you’re here alone in the Bus."

"I’m not alone," countered Ward. "You and Agent Coulson are here."

"No, we’re not," Coulson said from behind May who was just getting down from his office. He walked towards May and linked their arms together as they walked towards Ward.

"You’re going out?" Ward asked.

"It’s Valentine’s Day, Ward," smirked Coulson. "You should spend it with a special woman."

They walked past him and headed downstairs, but not before Coulson shouted, “She likes purple tulips, Ward!”

"She has a thing for bracelets, too," added May.

Before Ward could even register what the two senior adults said, they were already gone. Ward heard another set of tires screeching as silence followed again. Ward ran to his bunk and quickly changed his clothes. He gave the Bus a quick check before locking it as he headed out.

-

_**"FitzSimmons, he’s headed your way."** (AN: Sorry. I just had to put that.)_

Fitz looked down on his phone to see a text message from May. When he looked up, he saw Simmons smirking at him, and he knew that she also got the message.

They were currently in a fancy restaurant just outside the city. Coulson has given his approval on the three of them going out to spend their day together. Earlier that day, Fitz had come to May to ask her to help him and Simmons set a date for Skye and Ward, to which she agreed to. Simmons had come to their boss earlier that day too, to ask the same request, to which Coulson agreed to, too. Skye had no idea what the four of them were up to. She was too enthralled in eating her pasta that she didn’t notice the smirk FitzSimmons shared.

When she finished her meal, Skye stood up and excused herself, “I’ll be right back.”

"Where are you going?"

"Just the restroom, Fitz."

"I’ll come with!"

"Come on, then," Skye said to Simmons. The two girls walked to the restroom together, leaving Fitz alone to his chicken. Fitz took this chance to get his phone out and send a text message to Ward.

_**"Ward. I turned Skye’s phone tracker on."** _

_**"Thanks, Fitz. I owe you one."** _

_**"More like three."**  (AN: I’m sorry! I just keep on hearing May’s lines in my head!)_

_**"Just a few more blocks."** _

Fitz didn't get the chance to reply because the two girls were already making their way back to him.

"He did what?!" Skye exclaimed happily as she sat on her seat again.

"He did it," nodded Simmons.

"Fitz!" Skye turned to him. "You flushed your goldfish down the toilet?!"

"You told her about Mr. Squishy?!" Fitz asked, turning to Simmons who just nodded at him, giggling.

"I can’t believe you flushed the little poor thing down the drain!" frowned Skye, smacking Fitz’ arm playfully.

Fitz was just about to answer but his jaw dropped when he saw Ward walking through the door as his eyes scanned the room. When Ward’s eyes fell on them, he walked towards their table. Simmons saw Fitz’s jaw drop in an instant so she quickly followed his gaze. Her jaw dropped as well when she saw Ward walking towards them. He was in casual clothes, which was a surprise because all he wore were either grey-scaled shirts or his combat uniform. What made him even more dashing was that he was carrying flowers. Skye turned her head when she saw that her friends weren't looking at her anymore. She cocked her head just in time to see Ward standing behind her.

"Happy Valentine’s," he blushed, holding out the flowers to her.

Standing up, Skye smiled at him and said, “Are these for me?”

"Only for you," he smiled back. Skye took the purple tulips from his hands and blushed. She threw her arms around him and whispered, "Took you long enough." He giggled as he hugged her back.

"Thank you," Skye said when they pulled away, but still in each other’s arms.

"You’re welcome," he smiled.

They kept staring at each other lovingly until they heard two people clearing their throats. Pulling away from each other, Ward and Skye faced Fitz and Simmons.

"About damn time!" exclaimed Fitz as he stood up and gave Ward a tap on his shoulder.

Simmons stood up as well then hugged Ward. “Make her feel special,” she whispered into his ear, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around her.

They sat and continued eating. They ate happily while sharing crazy stories of their childhood together. Fitz and Simmons didn't miss the little glances Ward gave Skye, and they couldn’t be happier at the moment. They always knew there was something between their two friends, and they took this chance to finally set them both up. 

“Would you mind if I take Skye from you?” Ward asked when everybody had already finished their meal.

"No. Of course not."

"It would be fine with us."

"Where are we going?" Skye looked up at him with the same smile.

"You’ll see," Ward replied as he took her hand and led her to the door. He looked back to his friends and saw Fitz giving him a thumbs up, while Simmons was waving them goodbye.

-

"Wow," gasped Skye when they got to their destination.

"I take it that you like this?"

"I love this," she breathed as she took in the breath-taking scenery in front of her. The waves were just right, the birds were flying above, and the sun was just setting.

"Good," he smiled. He got out of the car and quickly went to Skye’s side as he opened the door for her. They walked along shore, enjoying each other’s presence.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Ward asked, looking down at her.

"Still enjoying it," she smiled. Ward gently reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He smiled when he felt her hand squeezing his, and he returned the gesture earning him her genuine smile. 

They kept walking along shore until Skye spotted a candle-lit table set-up just a few feet away from the water. Ward didn't fail to notice the sparkle in her eyes when he saw her looking at the set-up  _he_ ordered. They continued walking until Ward stopped in his tracks, just in front of the table, and pulled the chair for Skye to sit on. Skye stared at him dumbfounded, “This is for us?”

"Yeah," he smiled." Coulson said you should spend your day with a special woman."

She smiled and blushed before taking her seat, and waited for Ward to take his seat. At first, Skye was somewhat confused if they were eating again. But her thoughts were quickly brushed off when they were served desserts.

"Thank you," she said as they were eating.

"For what?"

"This," she replied. "All of this."

"Anything for you," he smiled. Reaching out for her hand, he put it in front of his lips, and placed a kiss on the back of it. He reached for the box in his coat and gave it to her.

"Grant," breathed Skye as she looked at the bracelet in front of her. It was a gold chain with different kinds of pendant. There was a computer, a SHIELD logo, a cloud, a letter S, a letter G, and a robot. Ward clasped the bracelet around her wrist before placing another kiss on her palm.

He still held her hand as they finished their food. After eating, Ward stood up and held out his hand for Skye again. When she took it and stood up, music started playing.

"Really?" she smirked at Ward.

"Really," Ward nodded at her as he placed her arms around his neck, while he placed his arms around her waist. As a male voice started singing, they started swaying.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
 _Drawing me in and you kicking me out_  
 _Got my head spinning, no kidding_  
 _I can’t pin you down_  
 _What’s going on in that beautiful mind?_  
 _I’m on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me_  
 _But I’ll be alright  
_

Skye closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"What’s wrong?" Ward asked.

"I love this song," she replied with eyes still closed.

"Me too," he admitted.

_My head’s underwater_  
 _But I’m breathing fine_  
 _You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

"I can’t think of  _any_  reasons why you’re playing this,” Skye said sarcastically.

"You’re crazy," giggled Ward.

"And you’re out of your mind," giggled Skye.

"Only for you."

_'Cause all of me loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you_  
 _You’re my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose, I’m winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

They stared into each other’s eyes as the song kept playing. A small smile crept on Ward’s face as he leaned his forehead down to rest against hers. His smile grew when Skye took a step forward, leaving no space between them.

_How many times do I have to tell you?_  
 _Even when you’re crying, you’re beautiful, too_  
 _The world is beating you down_  
 _I’m around through every mood_  
 _You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can’t stop singing, this ringing in my head for you_

They kept swaying in each other’s arms with their heads against each other. Skye eventually pulled away, but stayed close as she rested her head on the crook of his neck. Ward rested his cheek on the side of her head, and tightened his arms around her.

_My head’s underwater_  
 _But I’m breathing fine_  
 _You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_  
  
 _'Cause all of me loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you_  
 _You’re my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose, I’m winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all, all of you_

The song kept playing, as the couple kept dancing. The singer’s voice suddenly stopped, but the music kept playing.

"Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts," sung Ward. Skye lifted her head to find him smiling down at her as he kept on singing. "Risking it all, though it’s hard. ‘Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections."

Skye placed her palm on his cheek as she continued the song with a smile on her face, “Give you all to me. I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I’m winning.”

Ward smiled at her and leaned closer as they sang the last part together, “‘Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you. I give you all of me, and you give me all of you.”

As the song came to an end, Ward and Skye met halfway and closed the gap between their lips into a loving kiss. And in that moment, they both knew that they’d give their all to each other.


End file.
